


Mac+Murdoc

by CrazyForCsiMiami



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyForCsiMiami/pseuds/CrazyForCsiMiami
Summary: Just a one shot alternative of the episode with an extra character used in all of my stories.





	Mac+Murdoc

On an overcast Saturday afternoon Kara was hanging out with Macgyver at his home, he was showing her some cool useful tricks that she could learn to do. 

“Now for this one use a cup, one jack cord, a single strong magnet along with copper wire. Scrape this part to be able to bend it on the end and then start wrapping it around this part..” Suddenly the doorbell rang while he was in the middle of explaining. 

“I’ll get it.” Kara volunteered

“Bet that could be Jack.” Mac smirked and crossed his arms leaning back in the chair. 

“Well of course if he can sense we might be having any fun without him.” Kara giggled walking down the hallway. 

Grabbing onto the door handle she pulled it open but before having a chance to fully see who was outside, an arm reached inside and pushed her back.  
Within seconds a gun was in her face. 

“Murdoc..” Kara spoke in shocked reaction. 

“Speechless I see...where is boy genius?” He asked. 

Kara remained silent not wanting to give him an answer. 

Murdoc simply shook his head before reaching out and tightly grabbing the top of Kara’s arm and started pulling her down the hall. 

Once they reached the room Mac was waiting in, Kara immediately tried to dash back to him only to be yanked back by Murdoc as he quickly wrapped his arm forcefully around her neck and pointed the gun forward. 

Macgyver shot up from his chair and glared. 

“I need your help..” Murdoc confided. 

Kara narrowed her eyes in confusion from hearing those words. 

“OK well whatever it is that you are about to tell me, why don’t you let go of her, then we can discuss it..”  
“And just why would I do that?” Murdoc questioned. 

“Considering you always claim to know everything about us...then you know that as surprised as that statement made us, you also know we’d be willing to hear what you have to say.” 

“Whether or not I agree or disagree with that, I’m going to hold onto the upperhand. Besides this is the least of your worries. Check your phone.” Murdoc advised. 

Macgyver slowly slid the phone out of his pocket but kept his eyes trained on Murdoc until it was closer to view. 

Mac grimaced as he saw the video of Nasha restrained to a chair and then he looked back up. 

Murdoc smiled deviously. “I knew that would help.” 

THE END


End file.
